Beginnings
by pitstruckin
Summary: This story will cover the high school days of Jax Teller and Tara Knowles, from them falling in love to her leaving. There will be a sequel of her returning to town 11 yrs later.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

Spring 1988 SAMCRO Clubhouse

"Are we having a party?" 10 year old Jax Teller asks his mom, who is preparing trays of food along the bar with some help of friends.

"No, baby." Gemma Teller informs her son, reaching under the bar and grabbing some juice boxes to give to her son's Jax and Thomas and Jax's friend, Opie. "We are making food for your friend from school."

"Why?" Opie questions, putting the straw in his juice box while Jax helps Thomas with his.

"Tara?" Jax asks before his mom can answer. He wasn't sure what was going on but the Knowles name was floating around the shop for the last few days. "Why?"

"Because that is what SAMCRO does, son." John Teller answers from the doorway, wiping the grease from his hands. "When someone in the community needs help, we give it to them." He goes behind the bar and hugs Gemma, her back to his chest, as he drops a kiss to her temple.

"Why does Tara need help?" Opie asks, taking the final slurp of his juice box. He shares a curious look with Jax when John shares a look with is wife.

Gemma wipes her hands and comes around the bar to take a seat at a table. She pulls her youngest son on her lap and motions for Jax and Opie to come closer. "Tara's mommy was very sick and went to heaven."

"She died?" Jax asks bluntly, with concern.

Gemma takes a deep breath, "Yes, baby."

"And you are going to take her food to feel better?" Opie asks in confusion. It didn't make sense to him. When his mom split, food definitely wouldn't help.

"Well, they will need food since her mommy won't be there to cook for them." John explains, coming over to them, and ruffling Jax's hair. "I'm sure they've been busy with family and things the last few days. So the ladies will take them some food for the next couple of days."

"I want to go." Jax states adamantly. He wanted to make sure the little, quiet girl in his class was okay.

"Hello." Nine year old Tara says, answering the door. She gives a quick, small grin to Jax. So quick Jax wasn't sure it was a grin. "Can I help you?"

"Is your dad home?" Gemma asks, holding a platter in one hand. "We brought some food for you."

"Why?" Tara asks shyly. Then mindful of her manners adds, "Um…just one minute, please." She shuts the door, but it doesn't close all the way. Gemma turns behind her and shrugs to her best friend, LuAnn.

Jax struggles but hears Tara from inside. "Daddy, daddy, wake up. Mrs. Teller is here. And some other ladies."

Quickly, a man, who Jax assumes is Tara's dad, comes to the door and invites them in. "Welcome. Please come in. Excuse the mess, things have been….well you know."

Gemma enters, "No problem, we completely understand." She looks around. For what Jax isn't sure. The house didn't look messy to him. "Any family in town?" She asks.

"Oh, no." Frank quickly answers. "No family. Just us." He nudges Tara's shoulder. "Isn't that right, kiddo?" She stares at him blankly. "Ugh, it's really nice of you ladies to bring us all this food. Right, Tara?"

"Ugh-huh." Tara nods. Jax thinks she's uncomfortable but he's not sure.

"Just direct us to the kitchen." Gemma smiles. "Tara, are you hungry, hon?"

When Tara stares at his mom blankly, Jax whispers, "My mom makes the best meatloaf…ever." Tara gives a small smile at that and says, "Okay. Thank you Mrs. Teller….and thank you Jackson."

**April 7, 1990, Cemetary**

Twelve year old Jackson Teller looked to be just about the saddest thing eleven year old Tara Knowles ever saw, sitting under that oak tree, far away from the family and friends gathered at his brother's gravesite. "Hey" She greeted softly, coming up to where he sat.

"Hey." He replies, uncrossing his arms but not getting up.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" She asks, plopping down next to him. Too young to care about being polite or worrying about dirtying that pretty skirt up.

"Just wanted to be alone, I guess." He shrugs.

"Oh" She nods, as if she understands but makes no attempt to move.

He looks around for her dad, but it is a lost cause with the huge crowd in attendance. All the members of SAMCRO, their families and charters from all over the west coast are there. "Where's your dad?" He asks.

"Not sure." She shrugs.

"How did you get here?" He asks in concern.

"I walked." She smiles. "It's not far."

"Alone?" He continues. "You walked here alone?"

"It's daytime, Jackson." She reminds him. "And Charming is safe."

"I guess." He shrugs but can't help being uncomfortable by the fact that an eleven year old girl walked by herself just for his brother's funeral. "Why did you come?" He asks bluntly.

"I don't know." She rakes her hand through the grass and tugs. "It was nice of you and your mom to stop by when my mom died."

"Oh." He nods for lack of anything better to do. "Well, it was nice of you to walk all the way here."

"I'm sorry about your brother, Jackson." She sighs. "He was a cute kid."

"Yeah, he was." Jax smiles his first real smile in days. "But he was a pain in the butt too. He followed me everywhere." He leans over to say close to her ear like he's sharing a secret. "Well, not a lot before…before he died….he was sick."

She nods sadly. "I wish words could make people feel better." She says, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Me too." He admits. "I don't think nothing can make my mom and dad feel better."

Tara follows his gaze over to the gathering. John Teller is talking with some friends and across the row of chairs, on the other side, Gemma Teller is crying on another member of Samcro's shoulder. Tara thinks briefly to her father and how he never seems happy either. "I bet you make them real happy." She says softly.

They are both too caught up in their own thoughts to notice Piney and Opie who are walking up to them. "Hey kids." Piney huffs in his gruff voice. Piney and John Teller go way back. They were in the Vietnam War together. "Tara, where's your dad?" Piney only knows the girls' father from the local bars. When Piney wants a milder night out, he escapes the clubhouse and heads for the local corner joints.

Tara shrugs, "Not sure Mr. Winston." She stands up and brushes her skirt off. "Want me to tell him you are looking for him?

"Nah, that's okay, kid." He squeezes her shoulder. "Want to head over to the clubhouse and get some food?"

"No, I better get going." She smiles. "I'll see you later, Jackson." She elbows Opie as she walks past him, "Bye, Opie."

"Not so fast, girl." Piney sighs gruffly. "I'll drive you home."

**November 16, 1993**

"This must be your favorite spot." Tara kicks Jax's shoe. Three and a half years after his younger brother's death, she finds him under the same oak tree. The service is over, has been for a bit now. All of the motorcycles have taken off. Everyone is headed to the SAMCRO clubhouse to remember it's founding member and Charming legend, John Teller.

"I guess." He shrugs. "Or you just like finding me here alone." He teases. He's started doing that occasionally and he can't really say why. But when the opportunity presents itself, he is sure to take it.

"Or I just really like this oak tree." Her smile, lets him know she's not serious. "Thought you'd be with everyone else at the clubhouse?"

"Nah, just wanted to sit here, in the quiet for a bit." He tells her. He reaches for a pack of cigarettes in his hoodie. "Want one?" He offers, with a smile. He's eager to see if the goody-goody will accept.

"Nope." She drawls out the _p. _When she sees his smirk, she reaches into her purse and pulls out some sort of lipstick container? He's not sure, but he definitely recognizes what she pulls out. "Want a hit of this?" She smiles, a full on, smart-ass, I got you now, smile.

"A joint?" He can't help but laugh in shock. "Where did you get that?" He knows she's a few months younger than him, putting her at 14.

"I'm not about to tell you that." Tara states flatly. She reaches for his lighter and takes a hit. He watches and knows she's done this before. And it shocks the hell out of him. Tara Knowles, straight-A, attractive, way out of his league…smokes pot.

"Why not?" He takes a hit, before asking.

"So you can have your SAMCRO buddies go apes hit on him for dealing in Charming?" She questions bluntly, taking a hit and passing it back to him.

"How do you know what SAMCRO does?" He asks.

"I hear things." She admits. She passes the almost gone joint to him for the last hit.

"Well, SAMCRO isn't worried about pot dealers." He knows he shouldn't be telling her that. That it is boarder lining on club business, that he probably shouldn't even know yet, let alone telling some girl. "Maybe I was just wondering in case my supply runs out."

She giggles, an effect of the pot, he's sure. "Yeah, okay. Well if you run out, I'll get you more." They sit in a very comfortable silence for what seems like a long time. "Where's Opie?" She asks, out of the blue.

"Walked Donna home." He informs her. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She pulls her hoodie closer as the evening has brought a chill. "You two are never far apart."

"Yeah." Jax smiles, despite just how crappy the last few days have been. "How come I never see you with anyone?"

"I don't like people." She giggles. They sit in silence for a bit more. He's surprised by just how comfortable it is. He doesn't usually like people interrupting his time alone. And when they do, he is usually first to leave before it becomes awkward. For the first time, he really looks at her. The little bit of light that is remaining from the sun as dusk sets in, makes her hair glow with red highlights. And for some reason he notes that is it natural…and beautiful. The older women who frequent the clubhouse all seem to have dyed hair, blond, red, jet black…but the natural look really works on Tara. After a bit, she stands up, "I better get going. You gonna be okay out here, Teller?"

That was a first. She usually always called him Jackson. "Wait!" He stands with her. "Opie should be here any minute. We'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that." She assures him, looking around, not meeting his gaze at all.

"It's getting dark." He shuts her down immediately. "You are not walking home by yourself!"


	2. Chapter 2

THANKSGIVING DAY 1993

"Gemma sent me out here." Opie says, coming up to where Jax is sitting in the garage of his home. "Dinner's almost ready."

Jax never takes his eyes off his dad's mangled bike. "Don't really feel like eating." He tells his best friend. How the hell could these people just gather in his home, like they did every Thanksgiving, like it was normal? His dad was dead! The leader of the family, of SAMCRO, was gone. What the hell did they have to be thankful for?

"Come on, man." Opie pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "You know that shit won't fly with Gemma."

"Whatever." Jax shrugs, finally removing his gaze from his father's bike, to accept a cigarette from Opie. "Piney thinks we should restore it and display it at the clubhouse." He nods to the bike.

"Be a nice tribute." Piney's son admits. "You up for that?"

"Think so." Jax sighs. "Be cool to have your old man helping us." For as long as Jax can remember, it was always John Teller and Piney. The two were friends in high school and toured Vietnam together. They started the Sons of Anarchy together after coming home from Vietnam. Piney served as the club's Vice President under John Teller from the beginning. The plan was always for one day to have Jax and Opie fulfill those roles. Now the club has voted Clay Morrow in as President. Jax wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Your dad really okay with staying VP?"

"Yeah." Opie shrugs. "His health couldn't handle him being a President. He says, he's only staying VP until you are old enough to get voted in."

"That's gonna be awhile." Jax takes a drag on his cigarette. He butts it out and gets up. "Better get in there before Mom sends someone else out."

When they go in they find everyone making their way to the table. Jax can't control the feeling of anger that rushes through him when he understands Clay's intent to sit at the head of the table. A seat where his father always sat. First his club, now his home? "What do you think you're doing?" Jax demands.

"Jackson!" Gemma exclaims, coming to the table, carrying the huge bird. "What is wrong with you?"

"That's dad's seat!" Jax exclaims.

Gemma's face softens immediately and Clay retreats. "I'm sorry son." He pulls out the chair and nods to Jax. "I wasn't thinking. You should sit here."

Jax glares at him in response and Gemma sends him a pleading look. She really doesn't need this shit today. "I know it's hard honey, but your father would want us to be with family and enjoy this day."

Jax takes a deep breath and Opie clasps his shoulder before he walks to the seat Clay is holding out for him. "Thank you." He nods to Clay. "And I'm sorry." He leans over and kisses his mother on her temple as a peace offering.

"It's okay, baby." She smiles at her only living son. "Let's eat!" And just like that, club members and old ladies and kids start talking.

It's when desert is brought out that Piney speaks to Opie. "When you are done, make two plates to go."

"Why?" Opie says, biting into a piece of pumpkin pie.

"For Tara and her father." Piney reminds him. He's taken to checking in on the girl and making sure things are ok every now and then. Frank Knowles is a hard worker but a shitty father. He just stopped caring after his wife died. And he is definitely an alcoholic. Piney feels it is okay to say that considering he is one as well. And in Piney's opinion, Frank is much worse because he neglects his daughter. The only attention he gives her are his drunk ramblings.

"Dad, it embarrasses her when you do sh…stuff like this." Opie says around the food in his mouth.

"Don't care." The old man admits. "At least we know she got a good meal for the holiday."  
*********

"Happy Thanks-freaking-giving." Tara says to the closed door, her father just left through. She sits on the couch and grabs the blanket on the back to cover her legs. She grabs the remote and starts channel surfing. All that is on are re-runs of Home Improvement and Boy Meets World.

She finally finds the X-Files and decides it is the lesser of evils and settles on that. About thirty minutes later, she hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asks timidly from her side of the door.

"The Reaper Crew" Comes Opie's reply.

An automatic grin comes to her face as she opens the door. Jackson is with him. "Hey." She greets them both but has a smile directed to Jax, which Opie notices.

"Yea, Happy Thanksgiving." He thrusts two paper plates covered in aluminum foil at her. "It's food from my dad."

"Ugh, how embarrassing." She groans. "But tell him thank you." She sternly instructs Opie.

"Well, you gonna invite us in?" Jax asks.

"Ugh….." Tara looks around. "I guess." She moves back, allowing them to enter and then shuts the door.

"Where's your old man?" Opie asks. It's Thanksgiving, where else would a single guy with a kid be?

She thinks about lying but really she's just so sick of it. And it's not like the whole town doesn't know anyway. "Bar" She sighs. "Just give me a minute to put these in the kitchen." She motions for them to sit on the couch. "Want anything to drink?"

Ignoring her question, Opie asks one of his own, "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"I'm not hungry." She doesn't want to eat the food in front of them. It's a pride thing she doubts they'll understand.

"Well then, go get your shit so we can blaze up." Opie grins, plopping down on the worn couch. "It'll make you hungry."

Her eyes immediately dart accusingly to Jax. He told Opie about smoking up at the cemetary? Why? Jax shrugs at her wordless accusation. He never said shit about that.

Opie laughs at the way they are communicating. "What? You think I couldn't tell you were high as fuck when we walked home?" He teases Tara. "And I know Jax didn't have anything on him because we had already smoked his stash. So….that leaves you." He points accusingly at Tara.

"Ugh, shut up Opie." She kicks him before heading into the kitchen with the plates. She looks around for some sodas or something in the fridge but there is only a case of beer. She brings three cans out and tosses one to each Jax and Opie. "It's all we got."

"Your dad gonna freak?" Opie asks, before he pops the can. Rumor around town is that Frank Knowles is a mean drunk.

"Nope." Tara leans in the entryway between the living room and dining room. "He won't remember what he had in there when he gets home."

"Jax finally takes a seat and looks around. This place looks exactly like it did when her mom died. Neat and tidy but exactly the same. He wasn't sure why he found that so strange.

"Where's Donna?" Tara asks Opie. But her gaze never strays from watching Jax look around.

"At her cousins." Opie gulps his beer. "Now go get your shit. I wasn't kidding. Let's get blazed."


	3. Chapter 3

Tara wasn't sure why the went to the cemetery, she just assumed it was what Jax wanted. Opie didn't seem to care. As soon as he realized Donna's parents car was in her driveway, he ran up to drag her with them. Tara liked Donna. Well, as much as she liked anyone she supposed. Like Tara, Donna kept to herself. She and Tara shared the pleasantries and the occasional snicker over something dumb in class. As she expected, as soon as they got to the cemetery, Jax led the way to the oak tree.

Opie looks directly at Tara. "Well?"

Tara reaches into her purse. "I'm starting to think you brought the food as a ruse."

"A what?" Opie laughs and Donna smacks him.

"A ruse." Jax smiles, directly at Tara. She tries to remember how often she has seen a true smile from him. Sure, he gives that cocky grin like it's going out of style, all the time. But a true smile? Tara doesn't think he gives those too often. And she likes it. It lights his whole face up and makes those baby blues sparkle. "A trick or act to fool someone. Like you just wanted her pot supply." He clarifies for Opie.

"What the hell ever." Opie grins as Tara pulls out a dime bag and papers. She tosses them to him and he catches them easily. He opens the bag and gets a wiff of the weed. "Hey, this is good shit. Where'd you get it?"

Tara laughs and throws her head back. Jax can't help but wonder if he's ever heard her laugh before? Sure he's heard her snicker and an occasional giggle. But a full out laugh? Nah, he doesn't think so. And he's known Tara a long ass time. She has a beautiful laugh and it lights up her whole face. He finds himself wondering if her eyes are green or brown? "I'm not telling." Tara answers Opie.

"Fine." Opie finishes rolling the joint and lights it. "But I get first hit."

Tara snickers when Donna takes a hit. She never pegged her for a pot smoker. But then again, Jax seemed surprised that she was a pot smoker too. Soon the foursome finishes the joint and Donna pulls Opie up and away.

"Where are they going?" Tara asks.

"Probably somewhere to be alone." Jax smirks.

"Oh." She sighs. He likes the way her eyebrows crinkle. "Out here?"

He laughs. "Those two don't care where they are. They probably found a secluded spot and are going at it like rabbits."

She clears her throat before asking, "Why aren't you with any of your crow eaters?"

"Crow eaters?" Jax laughs, nervously, she thinks. "How do you know about crow eaters?"

"Oh, please." She groans. "All the girls know about Jax Teller and his infamous crow eaters. Both the ones that frequent the SAMCRO clubhouse and the school girl ones."

He can hear the condescending tone in her voice and it irks him for some reason. But instead of calling her on it, he asks, "So you gossip about me with your friends?"

"Wait, what?" She asks, leaning up from the oak tree. "I don't have friends. And I don't gossip." She clarifies. "I hear gossip. It's a different thing all together."

"If you don't have friends, how do you hear gossip?" He retorts, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"When you are invisible, people don't care what they say around you." She admits and it breaks his heart. It's the words, not her tone. Her tone holds no self-pity or sadness, just honesty. But the words put an ache in his chest unlike any pain he's ever known. It feels completely different than the heartache of losing a sibling or parent.

He clears his throat, "You're not invisible Tara." She refuses to meet his gaze and he reaches for her chin to force her to. "You're not invisible." He repeats softly.  
She gives him a sad smile. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" She asks, effectively changing the subject.

He wants to press. He wants to dig deeper and figure this young girl out. He wants to ask her how many of the rumors around town are true. Is her daddy a mean drunk? Does he take care of her? "What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asks instead.

She shrugs, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" He questions, but doesn't wait for her response. "Clay tried to sit at my father's seat for dinner."

"I can get why that upsets you." She lays on her stomach on the grass, resting on her elbows. "But he probably didn't mean anything by it."

He lays down next to her on his side, also resting on his elbow. "Yea, maybe. But it's everything I guess…My dad has been dead two weeks and Clay took over the gavel, he's got something weird going on with my mom, and now my dad's seat? In his own house?"

"Took over the gavel?" Tara asks.

Jax smirks, gossip must not have explained the gavel to her. "My dad was president of the Sons. When the club votes, he'd sit at the head of the table and start and end the meeting with the gavel."

"Like a judge?" Tara grins.

"Yea." Jax laughs. "It probably sounds stupid. I don't know."

"It's not stupid." She replies firmly. "You have a right to feel anyway you want."

"You're pretty smart for fourteen." He teases. He's not sure why her age bothers him. Maybe because he feels like it is wrong for him to notice things about her?

"Fifteen." She retorts. "I had a birthday last week."  
"Happy Belated Birthday." He smiles.

"Thanks." She grins. "So, why does it bother you that Clay took the gavel?"

She doesn't like to talk about herself he notes, "Because even though Clay was a First 9, he wasn't VP."

"First 9?" She asks in true interest. She loves the way Jax lights up when he discusses Sons of Anarchy.

"Yea, the first 9 original members." Jax relaxes and rolls over so his back is laying in the grass now. "Clay was my dad's Sergeant at Arms. Piney, Opie's dad, was VP."

"So why didn't Piney step up at President?" Tara wonders.

"Exactly!" He exclaims. "They are saying some bullshit about Piney's health. Which I guess, might not be bullshit, but there is bad blood between Piney and Clay under the surface. Something just seems off to me."

"So who's VP now?" Tara reaches for Jax's cigarettes. When he realizes her intention he moves to pass them to her and their fingers brush. It's the smallest of contact but both feel it to the core. And it shocks the hell out of Jax. He's had less of a reaction when getting a blowjob from a crow eater. What the hell is up with this?

"Piney still is." Jax lights the cigarette she put in her mouth and for the first time wonders what her lips would feel like against his. "Says he's holding the spot for me."

"For you, not Opie?" She asks.

"Weird, right?" He looks to her for confirmation.

"Yes, to me." She admits. "How does Opie feel?"

"Doesn't seem to bother him." He shrugs. "I don't know. Guess I'm just confused."

"The first holiday without your dad must be hard." She murmurs. "I remember, right after my mom died was Easter. It sucked."

He waits for her to continue but isn't surprised that she doesn't. He decides to push. "Did your dad cook?"

"God, no." She laughs bitterly. "We didn't do anything. Mr. Winston…Piney, brought us plates over from your house. It was the first time I was embarrassed by it. But he's done it every holiday ever since."

"I never noticed before today." Jax admits. "Do you want me to get him to stop?" He hates the idea of her being embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"I don't think he would." Tara smiles, "Even for you." They both sit on that thought for awhile. Then she pipes up, "Your dad once paid for our groceries. It was about a year and a half ago. I didn't have enough to cover the bill and was trying to decide what to put back. Your dad covered what I couldn't pay for."

He knew that must have been hard for her. Hell, her whole life must have been hard. The MC provided very comfortably for the Teller family. "If he was around more, he probably would have helped out more….in his own way. He wouldn't have wanted to embarrass you."

"JT was always nice to me when he'd see me around town." She whispered. "He was a good man. I'm so sorry Jackson." She grabs his hand and laces her fingers through his.

Jax secretly loves that she refers to his dad as JT. Most friends did and it just feels right for her too as well. "I wish he wasn't traveling so much recently." He confides in her. "He was always handling MC business in Ireland. I missed him. He wasn't the same after Thomas died."

"Understandable, I guess." She removes her hand from his and misses the warmth immediately. What the hell is happening to him? Is he turning into a chick? "But he should have held onto the important people that were left." And Jax knows she's talking about her own dad as well as his.

"Come on." Jax hops up and holds his hand out for Tara. "Let me get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's a few weeks later when Opie and Jax were under the bleachers smoking a cigarette when David and Jacob Hale came along and sat on the bleachers. "Who are you bringing to the party?" Jacob asked. He was on vacation from USC and apparently felt like it was okay to stop by the school to talk to his brother. That's what the Hale name allows you in this town. Not that Jax could complain. He got away with a lot of shit because his last name was Teller.

"Not sure." David sighs nervously. "I was thinking about asking Tara."

"Knowles?" The older sibling laughs. "You can't bring her."

Jax hates the tightening in his chest. He's not sure if it comes from the fact that David is apparently interested in Tara or the condescending way Jacob Hale speaks about her.

"Why not?" David asks. "She's a friend…kinda."

Jacob laughs again. "She's not the kinda girl you take home to mom. She's the kind you hit it and quit it."

Jax's blood boils at the rude ass comment and he throws the cigarette down, stepping on it and moves to get out from the bleachers. He plans to have his fist connect with Jacob's face more than once. Opie grabs his arm and Jax throws his head back. Opie shakes his head no at him as David says, "She's not like that." He defends.

"Please." Jacob sneers. "Have you seen her? The tight jeans, shirts that show her rack? Not to mention the drunk daddy and no mommy thing. Tara will never fit into our family."

Jax rather likes the way Tara dresses and it isn't slutty at all. If Jacob wants to see that he should show up to the clubhouse. He almost laughed at the thought but he was still too angry. His fist needed to pound Jacob quick.

"She's not a slut." David defends angry. But his words of defense are lost on Jax, who pulls out of Opie's grasp and moves from under the bleachers. "You're right asshole!" Jax shouts as he storms up the bleachers to Jacob. "Tara would never fit into your holier than thou family."

"Hey!" David starts to defend his brother. "He didn't mean to sound the way he did."

"Yes he did." Jax snickers. "And what kind of shitty friend are you who can't take up for her?"

"Um…I think Teller might already be hitting that." Jacob elbows his brother just before Jax's fist hits his face. He falls flat on his ass, his head connecting with the bleacher in the back. "You asshole!" He stands unsteadily and holds his bleeding nose. "I'm gonna press charges!"

Jax laughs. "Go ahead."

"No, he's not." David pulls his brother down the bleachers. "We're leaving. And he won't talk about Tara again." He pushes his brother down the last two bleachers and stands close to Jax. "And I was about to take up for Tara before you and your fist interrupted."

"Whatever." Jax shrugs. "Next time I break more than his nose." He nods towards Jacob.

"Oh shit." Opie finally speaks. Jax and David both look at him and he nods to the school building. Sure enough here come Tara and Donna.

"Don't mention this to her." David pleads.

Jax nods his agreement. Telling her about this would only upset her and she definitely doesn't need that in her life. He scowls when he notices the girls stop and what he assumes they are asking Jacob is if he is okay. "No need to upset her."

"What the hell happen?" Tara asks, when both girls finally make their way over to the guys.

"Ah, he deserved it." David smiles and elbows Tara on his way past. "You know how he can be. Catch ya later, Tara." He nods. "Donna."

"Bye!" Donna replies politely.

"See ya!" Tara answers but is focused on Jax's hand. "You alright?"

Jax smiles. "Yeah" He shakes his hand off, "See no permanent damage."

"You should be careful." Tara tells him in concern. "You know his old man is a judge." She looks into his eyes and feels the nervous butterflies she's become accustomed to in reference to Jackson Teller. She isn't sure when it happened or how it happened but she thinks she and Jackson might be friends? Somewhere in the last few weeks, Opie, Donna, and Jax have been there. There as in near her, walking the halls, sharing looks and whispers during class, Opie even drives them to school. It feels nice. And that is a reaction Tara never expected. She liked being alone. There was no hurt when people left if you never let them in.

Jax watches her as a hundred emotions play through her eyes. He's learned that all the good emotions, happiness, excitement, playfulness keep her eyes green. The bad ones, like sadness, anger, hurt and her eyes go brown instantly. He thinks it's beautiful, hell she's beautiful. Her friendship in the last few weeks has grown to mean a lot to him. "I don't care who his old man is. Jacob Hale is a douche bag."

"True." She smirks. "But David's not so bad." She shrugs.

"You and David?" Opie asks, looking back and forth between Tara and Jax. "Are you guys like a thing?"

"Thing?" Tara breaks Jax's gaze to meet Opie's amused one. "Like together? Ew….no we're friends….sort of, I guess."

Donna giggles. "Sort of? You are either friends or your not, silly."

"I don't know." Tara sighs and shrugs, looking to Jax again.

He's reads her uncomfortable look easily. "Not any of our business." He jumps from the bleacher he was standing on. "Last day before break." He puts his arm around Tara's shoulder and leads them to Opie's truck. "What are we gonna do?"

Tara pretends not to notice the jealous looks of the girls on the campus, heading home. She doesn't get it. All the girls know how Jax Teller is. He's a big flirt. He walks with tons of different girls like this everyday. Hell, he probably sleeps with half of them. Is that why they are jealous? Because they think she's sleeping with him? "I don't know what you are going to do." Suddenly she removes his arm, "But I'm going home." She takes a deep breath. "And I think I'll walk today."

"Come on, Darling." Jax tries to steer her to the truck. "It's cold out."

Cold in Charming, California meant anything under 60 degrees. "No, it's not." Tara laughs but does note that she's wearing a thin long sleeve tee.

"Let Op drive you home." Jax pleads. Both are oblivious to the looks being shared by Donna and Opie.

"I'm going to walk…just like I normally do." She puts her hands on her hips. What was his deal? Couldn't he see she just wanted to be alone? They weren't together…hell they were barely friends. She could do whatever the hell she wanted to.

What in the hell was her problem? And why the hell would she rather walk than catch a ride with him? And more importantly, why in the hell did he care so much? This chick had him all twisted and he wasn't hitting it. What the fuck? "Wear this then." He took his hoodie off and tossed it to her.

"No, I'm fine." She caught it easily. "Really."

He takes a deep breath, suddenly angry and not sure why. "Take it, Tara."

Too shocked by his anger, she relents. "Fine." She puts it on. God, it smells just like him…sexy. Cigarettes, cologne, grease, sweat, and something undefined but all him.

"I think I'd like to walk too." Donna smiles, kisses Opie and doesn't give Tara an option as she leads the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, what's up with you and Jax?" Donna bravely asks her friend on the walk home. She had to get to the point quick. Her house wasn't that far.

"What do you mean?" Tara asks. Before Donna can answer, she adds, "We're friends…I guess."

"You guess? What's up with you not being sure about friendship?" Donna cuts to the point.

"I don't have a lot….any friends." Tara admits. "So, I'm not sure what Jax and I are, or David and I, or you and I for that matter." She vents in frustration.

"Well, I like to talk to you and hang out with you." The shorter brunette shrugs. "I would consider you my friend."

"Really?" The Tara asks, trying not to focus on the scent of Jax on the hoodie. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." Donna nods. "Why make it so complicated?"

They arrive at Donna's. As she prepares to leave Tara and head up her driveway, shouts are heard from inside and the sound of broken glass. "Want to come to my place?" Tara offers, with a smile, "My drunk daddy shouldn't be home."

Donna's embarrassment soon turns to laughter. She ditches her book bag on the front porch and walks back to Tara. "Sure." She agrees. "Why not?"

"So, that shit was crazy." Opie says, sitting on a bench at the garage, sipping a beer.

The ride to the garage was silent. Jax quietly sips his beer as well. What the hell was he so pissed off about? He had a great life. How many 15 year olds could come home from school and pop a cold one without anyone caring? "I don't know what you are talking about." He pulls out his cigarettes.

"Yeah, okay." Opie pulls out his cigarette too. He knows his best friend and he knows he'll talk when he's ready.

"I just need to get laid." Jax nods. "A little pussy can fix anything, right?"

"You tell me." Opie finishes his beer.  
***************

It was late evening when Tara and Donna were sprawled out on her bed. They finished smoking a bowl several minutes before and were enjoying the sounds of Nirvana blasting through her boom box. "We need food." Donna laughs.

Tara's father had already been home and showered and out the door for the night. "Ugh, don't you have to check in at home at some point?" Tara wonders aloud.

Donna, "Yeah probably." She giggles. "Let's go to the clubhouse and get food."

"No way." Tara laughs. "Why the hell would I go there?"

"Because Jax is there." The tiny brunette laughs like it is a no-brainer. "And we'll get free food."

"I have no desire to see Teller with his flock of crow-eaters. Thank you very much!" The taller, longer haired brunette says indignantly. "Free food or not."

"'Cause you _like_ him!" Donna teases. "Well, what do you normally do on a Friday night?"

Mostly she stayed in and smoked up or got wasted on daddy's alcohol and then read or listened to music all night. But she didn't want to admit that. "Sometimes, I go into Lodi or Stockton and hang out." She informs her new friend.

"By yourself?" Donna gasps when Tara nods.

"Yeah. Why?" Tara smiles. "It's a short bus ride."

"Opie would _never_ let me out of Charming by myself!" Donna shrieks.

"He's your boyfriend." Tara says disbelievingly. "Not your father."

Donna laughs. "He's SAMCRO first."

"What about college?" Tara asks. "You can't stay here for that."

"College?" Donna ponders. "Really? I'll probably just marry Op and be an old lady."

"But you are in the top of our class." Tara reminds her. Was this chick serious? Become someone's old lady?

"Under you, of course." Donna smirks.

"Not me." Tara huffs. "I'll never be someone's old lady. I'm on a one-way ticket out of this hell hole."

What in the fuck was wrong with him? Jax wonders as he checks out the crow-eater whose lips were steadily moving on his semi-hard cock. He had never had this trouble in the last six months since he lost his virginity. Was she not doing something right? He couldn't figure this shit out. It was ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing. Suddenly he hears Opie outside of the dorm door, "Tara's here, bro." And just like magic his cock decides to work properly. What in the actual fuck was wrong with his dick?

"Oh shit." Jax groans. "Just a minute bro." He grabs the blond crow-eater by the hair and thrusts into her mouth a few times, before releasing his load.

"Need a few minutes to recover?" She runs her hands up the inside of his flannel.

"Not tonight, darling." Jax pushes her aside gently and zips up his pants.

"Well that's too bad." She pouts. "Maybe you'll change your mind?"

"Maybe, Mona." He smirks, knowing her name was Melissa.

"It's Melissa." She huffs at his smirk still in place.

"Sorry, darling." He smiles and walks past her. As he walks out to the bar that is quickly filling up, he spots Tara immediately. His heartbeat automatically picks up at the sight of Tara at a pool table. She's playing with Piney and her hazel eyes connect with his. Her smile quickly disappears and he sees a flash of jealousy as her eyes immediately connect with Melissa behind him. And just like that it is gone. So quick Jax isn't sure it was there at all. As he walks over to her, he wonders if he misread her happiness and then her jealousy.

"Busy night, Teller?" Tara asks.

"Nah." He grins. "You?"

"Bored." She shrugs. "So I let Donna talk me into coming here."

"You talking?" Piney interrupts gruffly. "Or we playing?"

"We're playing." Tara turns and smiles at Piney. She moves around Jax. "Excuse me." She effectively dismisses him.

Jax stands there bewildered a moment before he realizes that Tara has no intention of hanging onto him. He goes to the bar and sits with Opie. Donna gives him a disgusted look. "What?" He asks.

"You're an idiot." She retorts.

"What did I do?" He asks angrily.

"Just your classy self, Teller." Donna crinkles her nose. "How much longer is the food going to take?" She asks Opie.

"Not sure." Opie shrugs, sipping his beer, while his hand sneaks up Donna's shirt. "It's getting kinda busy in here."

"Well I'm starving." She sighs. "And so is Tara."

"You two should have thought about that before getting high." Opie teases. "And she's not starving…she's whipping my old man's ass right now."

Everyone's gaze follows Opie's to the pool table where, yes, seemingly Tara is wiping the table with Piney. "You're getting better." Piney says proudly.

"It's all your lessons." Tara smiles back. Piney took to teaching her pool a few years ago when she was too young to complain about her father dragging her into bars at twelve years old. She figured Piney must have said something because that stopped about a year later. Jax couldn't help but check out her ass as she bent over the table. Tara could fill out a pair of jeans like nobody's business, he decided. None of the girls their age had an ass like that. It was definitely meant to be grabbed. And with that Tara makes her kill shot and the game is over. "I think you let me win though." She says when Piney pulls her into a sideways hug.

"Why would I do something like that?" Piney asks. "I'm nothing but a gruff old man, haven't you heard?"

"I've heard." Tara admits with a smile. "But I know otherwise." She makes her way over to the bar with her friends just as the barmaid is placing their food in front of them. "The best thing about bars is bar food."

"Hell yeah!" Donna agrees, diving into the potato skins as do Jax and Opie.

Jax goes back for his second one, which just so happens to be the last one when Tara smacks his hand. "That one's mine!"

"Really?" Jax pulls back with his signature smart-ass smirk that annoys the hell out of Tara. "How bad do you want it?" He raises the last potato skin up too high for her to reach.

Not sure what's making her so pissy, whether it's the hunger, the weed, or the beer she's been practically inhaling, she replies saucily, "Not bad enough to play these games with you." She walks around the bar to a younger guy that Jax has only seen a few times.

"Hey Kyle." She elbows him. "You busy? I need a ride home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas Day

Tara was mildly surprised when she heard a knock on the door. It was too early in the day for Piney and Opie to bring food by. She cracked the door open and found it was in fact Opie. "Hey." She greets opening the door fully. She waves to Piney in his truck.

"Merry Christmas!" Opie grins. It had been a few days since she strutted out of the clubhouse with Kyle, leaving Jax dumbstruck.

"What are you doing here?" Tara smiles, stepping out and closing the front door behind her.

"Inviting you to Christmas dinner at the Teller's." He grins a little too much for Tara to buy that it is real.

"Ugh…no thanks." Tara moves to open the door and Opie grabs her softly by the arm.

"Wait." He pleads. "It won't be so bad. You should come."

Bad wasn't the thing she was worried about. She hadn't had a real holiday since her mother died and she didn't want to sit at one where she didn't belong. And she really didn't want to be near Jackson Teller or the things he made her feel. "It's fine. My dad will wake up in a bit and we'll celebrate."

Opie knew she was full of shit. Piney had to drag Frank Knowles out of clubhouse bar three hours ago. And he only knew that because he was the one who answered Otto's phone call for Piney to come and get him or Otto was going to shoot him. "Yeah, I bet." He raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath. "Look, it's weird for me too." He confides. "Being around a normal family. But this is the first Christmas without JT. I think it will be good for Jax to have his friends there."

Just like he expected, he saw her eyes soften with his words. "I haven't even seen Jax in a few days." She admits with a deep breath. "He probably won't want me there." She remembers the hardening of his eyes as he watched her leave with Kyle.

"No, he's cool with it." Opie lies easily. If she wasn't so lost in her own thoughts she would have easily been able to see that for herself. "And if you don't get in that truck with me…" Opie points to his dad who has now rolled down the drivers window.

"Girl, go put some clothes on and get a move on." Piney orders. "Or we are coming in and eating at your house."

Tara looks down and realizes she's wearing pajama pants and Jax's hoodie from a few days ago. She couldn't help it, it still smelled like him. Oh crap, she had no food in the house to feed her or her father, let alone Piney and Opie. "Fine." She growls to Opie. "Give me a few minutes."  
************

This holiday freakin' sucked ass as far as Jax was concerned. Just like Thanksgiving, only worse. He caught his mother making out with Clay Morrow in the laundry room. Both pulled away as soon as they noticed him, neither apologizing or denying what they were doing. Christ, it had only been  
six weeks since JT died. Did they really expect him to believe that shit wasn't going on before his death?

"It will get better." LuAnn Delany sooths as she puts an arm around him in the kitchen. "First holidays without loved ones are always the hardest."

He rolls his eyes. He knew on some level that was bothering him but it wasn't everything.

"He's been pissy ever since that hot piece of ass left him hanging Friday night." Otto comes up behind Jax and puts him in a headlock.

"Tara's not a piece of ass." Jax glares up at him. "She's a friend."

"Ugh-oh, boy's got it bad." Otto kisses his wife LuAnn before letting Jax out of the headlock. "Maybe you'll get a piece of Christmas ass." Both Otto and LuAnn laugh as Jax storms off.

Jax sits on the front porch where he finds his friend Lowell. "Hey man."  
"Hey." Lowell replies. "Not sure why I'm here."

"It's okay, bro." Jax assures him. Where else did the kid have to go? Not his fault his dad just up and left. "Glad you're here."

"Where's Op?" Lowell asks, digging for his smokes. "Shouldn't Piney be here by now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jax notes. "Probably getting more beer." Both teenage boys snicker.  
*****************

Jax was not prepared for Tara to step out of Piney's truck. "Hey" He greets, coming up to help her carry a box of alcohol.

"Hey." She smiles shyly. "Opie said it was okay to come."

It is in Jax's expression then that she knows he had no idea she was coming. She turns behind her and glares at Opie. He shrugs, walking past Jax and whispering loudly to his best friend, "You can thank me later."

"It's fine." Jax assures her, leading them to his house. "The more the merrier and all that bullshit." He can't help buy notice her cleavage in her v-cut red blouse. And is she trying to kill him with the peak of black lace? He was at a total loss of what to do with these thoughts in reference to the girl he's known his whole life. If she was like any other girl he knew, he was fairly certain she'd have been in his bed already.

"How are you holding up today?" As usual she cuts through all his bullshit and right to the heart of him.

"Like shit." He gives her a sad smile. He drops his voice to a whisper, "And I'm pretty sure it's official that Clay is tapping my mom."

"Oh, Jackson." She sighs soothingly, holding open the door for him to walk through. As he walks through it she runs her hand along his back. It's meant to be soothing, Jax is sure, but it sets his nerves on edge….and makes him desperate for her touch everywhere.

Neither notice Gemma Teller watching them from the entryway, "Tara!" She greets with a polite smile. Only Jax notes the wariness in her eyes. "How are you, hon."

"I'm well Mrs. Teller." Tara smiles politely but Jax's knows it is an uncomfortable one. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything. I wasn't really expecting to come."

"It's okay, baby." Gemma soothes. "Would you like to give us a hand in the kitchen?"

"Mom!" Jax protests. "She's a guest…" Gemma gives him a pointed look.

"I'd love to help." Tara interrupts before there can become an issue. She is very uncomfortable but she can't depend on Jax to run interference for her.

As she squeezes past Jax, she doesn't notice the smirk Gemma gives Jax, or the glare he returns. Gemma, however, notices the way Jax leans the box up against the wall to free a hand. And with that free hand, he grabs Tara's and squeezes. She turns her head and smiles softly, which he returns. This is going to be a problem, Gemma notes to herself, a big problem.  
************

Tara was quiet later as she and Jax sat alone in Piney's living room listening to videos on MTV. Opie was upstairs on the phone with Donna, who was stuck at her cousin's house for the night. Jax didn't like the sad look in her eyes since earlier. Taking a sip of his beer, he notes, "You survived Christmas with the Teller's."

"It was nice." She smiles wistfully. Her mind starts going to when she was helping Gemma and her friends in the kitchen. She always wondered what it would be like, to be working beside your mom, preparing a feast for your family. She had vague memories of helping her mom do dishes a few times. She hated the fact that the memories seemed to fade over time. Was that how it worked for everyone or was that just because she was so young at the time?

Jax hated the sadness in her eyes at that moment and all he could think about was how to remove it. And as he grabbed the back of her head and her breath hitched, he watched as her eyes turned green again and knew he had found his answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We shouldn't do this." Tara whispers as Jax's lips get closer.

"Why?" He smirks, whispering back.

"There's lots of reasons." She replies. Because you'll take everything and I'll lose myself, just like my mother.

"Give me one." He pleads, rubbing her lips with the pad of his thumb.

"I can't." She whimpers. Telling him why would be exposing herself more than letting him kiss her. She doesn't have time to think more than that because he brings his lips across hers softly. Just once, like he's seeking her permission.

He gives her a minute, to pull away, to say something, anything to let him know she doesn't want this. But she doesn't.

Tara tries to tell herself to end this. That this is a bad idea. But maybe, just maybe, one kiss won't hurt. Maybe it won't even be everything she imagines and it will be easy to walk away. Oh, to hell with it. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him closer to her.

Tara Knowles can kiss! Is the only thought Jax can entertain as her lips meet his. He can feel her trepidation and her acquiesce. As her lips part, he decides to make it his mission to make her forget all about that trepidation. He notes her tiny murmur when their tongues meet and finds it sexy as hell. On some level, he notes that he's never felt like this before. But he doesn't want to waste time focus on that. He wants to focus on her and the incredible way she feels.

Tara is determined to match him stroke for stroke, to not let him be in control. If she's in control, then it is all on her. Her terms, her rules. "Jackson" She murmurs, when he pulls back a bit to catch his breath. But he doesn't go far, his lips have only moved to the corner of her mouth.

Jax loves the way she matches him stroke for stroke, trying to stay in control. And just as he gives it to her, she relents. He's not sure why, but he thinks it's sexy as hell. Does she know she's doing it? Fighting him for control and then giving it to him. Neither would ever be able to tell you how long they kissed. Time seemed to stop.

Finally it was Opie's voice, "You two planning on coming up for air?"

"Christ, Opie!" Tara jumps back immediately.

Opie grins at her and laughs outright when Jax shoots him a deadly glare for interrupting the best kiss of his life. "What?" He laughs. "I've been here forever. Smoked two cigarettes and had a beer."

Jax hates how Tara won't look at him. "Why don't you get us some more beer?" He asks his friend.

"Yeah, sure." Opie rolls his eyes, but moves from his chair.

"Tara?" Jax asks, as soon as Opie leaves the living room.

"Hmmm?" She faces him but doesn't meet his gaze.

"Look at me." He smiles.

"Yeah?" She sighs, giving into his demand.

"Are we okay?" He asks. He hates this feeling of uncertainty that has never pertained to another girl before.

"Uh-huh." She assures him too quickly. "But that can't happen again."

That sounded like the dumbest thing ever to Jax. "Why not? We both enjoyed it."

"I'm not that kinda girl, Teller." She states firmly. "We are friends. You find your crow-eaters to service you."

"Service me?" Jax asks indignantly. "What kinda guy do you think I am?"  
"A man-whore." Opie says, dropping a cold bottle of Budweiser directly onto Jax's crotch.

Tara laughs. "Thanks Op." She reaches for the beer that he has opened for her.

"Don't take an open beer from anyone you don't know." Opie tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, dad."

"He's right." Jax says, "There are weirdo's out here. They'll spike your drink so you can service them." The last line is delivered bitterly. He stands and storms out to Opie's back porch.

"Jax!" Tara sighs. She looks to Opie, who just shrugs. "Shit!" She gets up and follows him out to the porch. She wraps her arms around her middle, against the cold. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He removes his hoodie and gives it to her. She smiles because now she has two of his hoodies. "What kind of guy do you think I am, Tara?" For the life of him, he isn't sure why he gives a shit. He's never cared what other people think before.

"Thoughtful." She answers honestly as she puts on his hoodie. "Kind, caring, and a bunch of other amazing things."

"But also you think I'm a douche bag." He crosses his arms both from the cold and to protect himself against her answer.

"No" She defends. "I just know how you are with women. And it doesn't make you a douche bag because they are on the same page. I, however, am not that kinda girl, Jackson."

"I know that." He pulls her close and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And I would never ask you to do something you didn't want."

"I know that." She smiles up at him sadly. "But I'm telling you we can't go there, Jackson. You are my only real friend. And I don't want to lose that."

"You won't." He promises, kissing her on the forehead. He can see the walls are back up now. And instinctively he knows not to press her, even though he desperately wants to.

"Can we go back in and toke up?" She asks with a smile.

"See, you really are my kinda girl." He leads her back into the house.  
************

Piney comes in late the next morning and takes in the site of one Jackson Teller wrapped around Tara Knowles on the couch. Both are fully clothed, Tara in fact, is even in Jax's large hoodie. He's pretty confident that no funny business went on but it still makes him uncomfortable. These two kids have had a lifetime of hurt in their short life. He's not sure they should get involved. And despite whatever anyone thinks there clearly is _something_ going on with these two.

"Alright," He yells. "Get the hell up."

Tara's big eyes open immediately but she doesn't move.

Jax groans, "Christ, Piney!"

"You're both lucky you are clothed." Piney's voice booms, grating on the two teenagers who had too much to drink the night before.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tara asks, innocently. Then giggles and blushes when she realizes what Piney's mind is on.

"Don't be coy with me, girl." Piney grumbles. "You two get the hell up and clean my house." He looks around the living room at the beer bottles and ash trays. "It smells like booze and smoke in here. Where the hell is Opie?"

"Went to Donna's." Jax grumbles. Even though he's lying. He's pretty sure that Opie is upstairs with Donna, who snuck out of her house a few hours ago but he's trying to give them enough time to work something out before Piney walks in on something no one wants to see.

"Doesn't anyone watch their damn kids." The old man barks as he walks away. "I'm not playing, get your asses up and clean your damn mess!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New Years Eve 1993

Tara had to get out of her own head. She kept replaying that amazing kiss with Jackson over and over again. Telling herself it wasn't that amazing and it was just the effects of the beer and weed. She bet he kissed every crow-eater like that. But then she would relive it and remember the way he matched her stroke for stroke, the way he let her have control, like he knew exactly what she needed.

She would tell herself not to let it go there again. That she and Jackson Teller had completely different goals. She was on a one way track anywhere out of here. And he was on the track to becoming the leader of Redwood Original. But the other part of herself told her to stop over thinking things and who said anything about them even lasting that long. They were 15 and almost 16 for Christ sake. Who said she couldn't have fun?

She would remind herself that he wasn't a monogamous kind of guy. That he would never be satisfied with just her. That she didn't want to give up her virginity to a guy who wouldn't even stick around. Then the other part of her reminded herself that most girls didn't stay with the one guy they give their V card to anyway. That even though he wouldn't be monogamous, he'd certainly treat her with respect. He'd never intentionally or physically hurt her. She was positive of that. At least she thought she was.

This is how Tara found herself in Lodi, alone on New Years Eve. It was probably a bad idea. She probably didn't need more weed. She was stuck in her head enough and it was driving her insane.  
******************

"You've been quiet." Opie finally breaks the silence, addressing Jax. They are driving to Lodi on a bullshit errand run for the club.

"Huh?" Jax asks, lost in thought, he missed what his friend said.

"You've been weird for a few days." Opie sighs. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Jax shrugs. But continues, "I thought I could get her out of my head, if I kissed her."

Opie actually laughs at him. "And how did that work out?"

"It's not funny." Jax glares at him. "It made it worse actually."

"Well, duh." Opie keeps laughing. "Let me guess your next move, Romeo, you think if you bang her, that will get her out of your system."

"No." Jax shakes his head but doesn't meet his friends gaze. Truth is, the thought did cross his mind. He's never been this wrapped up in a girl. Usually if he was interested in a chick, he banged her and that interest was lost. But something told him, if he slept with Tara, he wouldn't be the same. Christ, he sounded like a pussy, even in his own head. "Doesn't matter, she's not interested."

Opie says as seriously as he can muster, "Maybe that's it? You've never met a chick who wasn't interested."

Jax thinks back to the kiss. "She's interested." He smiles smugly. "She just isn't interested in being another score."

"So what are you gonna do?" Op asks.

"I have no idea." Jax replies. He's thought about it. All the time. Ever since that night. Could he be a one woman kinda guy? He thought so. If that woman was Tara. She already held his interest longer than any other chick and he hadn't even hit that yet. But he was pretty sure, he'd be her first, if she even let it get that far. And although he never was anyone's first, he was sure it came with some expectations. "Was Donna, a you know…." Jax stumbles. Guys definitely weren't supposed to be talking about this shit.

"Know what?" Opie asks, in confusion, and pulls out a cigarette as he stops at a red light. He looks and sees the uncomfortable look in his friends eyes. "Oh, you mean, was I her first?"

"Yea." Jax sighs in relief that Opie knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, man, that shit is personal." Opie takes a drag. "She'll kill me if she finds out I'm telling you this shit."

Jax smiles and finally relaxes. Opie just gave him his answer. "It didn't bother her that you were with other chicks before her?"

"It did." Opie admits, hands Jax his cigarette and drives off when the light changes.

"So?" Jax takes a drag. "What did you do?"

"I don't know." Opie shrugs. Men were not supposed to be talking about this shit. "We got over it, I guess." When his friend doesn't say anything he continues, his interest suddenly peeked by the sight out his drivers window. "You thinking about going there with Knowles?"

"Nah." Jax shrugs, "Yes." A deep breath. "I don't know."

"Well you might want to decide sooner rather than later." Opie smirks.

"Why's that?" Jax asks, flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window.

"Because you might already be too late." Opie elbows Jax and points out his window.

Jax fumes as he sees Kyle walking with his arm around Tara's shoulders like it belongs there. "What the fuck?" He asks. "Pull over Op!"

Opie pulls over but grabs Jax by the arm before he can leap out of the truck door that he's opened, "You gotta plan?" He asks.

"I don't need a plan." Jax eyes his friends grip on his arm. "Let go Op so I can punch this douche bag in his face."

"That's exactly the kinda plan that won't work." Op tells his friend. "You have no claim to her, bro, you can't just go over and punch someone for hanging out with her."

"He's got his arm around her." Jax informs his friend like it's a big deal.

"Opie? Jax?" Tara's voice comes from Opie's window. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jax glares at Kyle, who instinctively backs a few steps from Tara. "What are you doing here?" He asks instead of answering her.

She glares at him in response to his tone. "Hanging out." She replies casually.  
"You?"

"Running errands for the MC." Opie answers, not giving Jax time to dig a hole. "You need a ride home?"

"I was just going to hop on the bus." She smiles.

"You are not catching the bus home." Jax replies, leaving no room for argument. He doesn't care if he has to throw her over his shoulder and use force to get in the damn truck.

Tara laughs. "Why not?"

"I could drive her home." Kyle offers. Jax glares at him. "Or not."

"Yea, or not." Jax gets out of the truck and walks to the front of the hood and stops. "You coming?" He asks, looking Tara directly in her eyes. And to Opie and Kyle it seems like they have a whole conversation between them without words. Opie watches Tara, put her hands on her hips and raise her eyebrows to Jax. He watches as Jax glares hard before relenting and literally relaxing his whole body.

"I'll take the ride home." Tara relents. She turns to Kyle and smiles, "See you next week Kyle, thanks!" She thought about giving him their usual hug but thought it better to spare him a black eye or broken nose that Jax was itching to give him.

"Yea, sure." He answers uneasily. "Jax." Who just gives him a hard stare in response. "Op."

"Yea, see you around." Opie nods. He waits for Kyle to hit the other side of the street. "You two gonna get in or fight out there?" He speaks to Tara and Jax from his rolled down window.


End file.
